Book of Ages
The Book of Ages is a book that records history as it goes. Whoever writes in it has the power to alter reality. The Demon Sorcerers were hesitant of its power, as misusing it could alter the very fabric of reality. Shendu sought the Book in order to change his and his Demon brethren fates. He possessed Jackie Chan to make his way to Australia, where he begun writing his changes. He created an alternate reality where demons rule the world and humans are their ever-loyal slaves. Jade Chan is able to escape the changes by accidentally ripping out a page in history that related to herself. Because the Book's location is well-guarded and deemed a No Man's Land, Jade assembles the J-Team, banishing four of the demons while doing so. Shendu becomes aware of Jade's work when he finds her "Moose watch", Jade decides to even the odds by using the book to empower the J-Team: Jackie grows to 20 feet tall; Tohru becomes a superhero; Viper is cybernetically augmented; Paco makes El Toro the same size, but he and Jade constantly fight over making their hero bigger until Uncle tells them to write that he banishes the Demons. Once they are sealed, Jade then replaces the missing page with her name on it, restoring history to normal. Given that Shendu made Jackie and Uncle and the Enforcers his slaves, it is unknown why he didn't do the same to Lü Dongbin and Lo Pei as revenge for what they did to him — banishing him to the Netherworld and turning him into a statue, respectively — or to the other Immortals. It is possible that he considered these foes too great of a threat to be kept alive, though Lo Pei would presumably have been deceased by the time of the altered present Jade found herself in. Alternatively, he simply wrote that the banishment never happened and all the eight Demon Sorcerers rule the world. In the alternate reality, it was Uncle and the J-Team that banished all the demons with the Immortals' symbols. Furthermore, spell ingredients were no longer required and the symbols conjured portals that pulled the demons back into the netherworld. Powers The book's main function seems to be that it records history, though the enchantments allow anyone who rewrites it to change history to their whim. There seems to be no limit to what changes can be made, as Jade was able to write that the J-Team inexplicably gained superpowers and it happened. Uncle even gained the items and power needed to banish several demons simultaneously when Jade wrote that he did so. The main defense against the book's power is to obtain a piece of one of the book's pages that details one's own history. History still changes around them, but they remember the unaltered version of the past, and can reverse the revision by returning the part of the book that they removed. Appearances Season 2 * Demon World (Part 1) * Demon World (Part 2) Category:Objects